Someone in the Dark
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: Re-uploaded due to a but iwith Word. A sweet little ficcie about Gatomon and Wizardmon.


Someone in the Dark

A Digimon songfic

By Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the song so please don't sue me.

Note: The song is by Michael Jackson and can be found on the old ET storybook cassette and part of it is on the remastered copy of Thriller.

All alone and wishing on stars 

_Waiting for you to find me_

_One sweet night I knew I would see_

A stranger who'd be my friend 

            She huddled herself into a ball as tightly as she could, trying to keep away the approaching winter chill as she sat at the foot of a tree. The little white cat digimon had been wandering the Digiworld all day and half the night – searching, though she didn't really know what or who it was she was looking for.

            All her life she'd been told of an ancient legend of humans – the Digidestined who would come to their world from another one. With them they would bring the power to make digimon digivolve and save their world in its darkest hour.

            What she wanted more than anything right now was to be able to digivolve. Granted she'd been able to digivolve to her Champion form, but what good had it been against the Dark Masters and their minions who'd killed her family and destroyed Angel Village? There had been too many of them for her to fight alone and they were much stronger than her. She was alone now. Homeless, friendless, and lonely.

In the beginning she had wished for the humans to hurry up and come, but now she had become more and more bitter each day due to the fact that the digimon she meet on her travels had refused to help her. She really couldn't blame them though, the Dark Masters had everyone running scared. Still, they could have at least offered her some supplies for her journey.

'Why can't I just die?' she thought as she shuddered, 'Death's gotta be better than wandering all over the Digiworld like this.'

She nearly lost one of her nine lives when she jumped as she felt something being draped over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," a digimon in a yellow jumpsuit and pointed hat said bending down to adjust the cloak he'd put around the cat's body.

"T-Thank you," she said shyly.

"I'm Wizardmon, what are you doing out here in the cold?" Concern for the cat digimon shone clearly in his blue eyes.

"Why should you care?" She eyed the skull mark on his hat warily. Skull decorations usually meant the person was a Virus type digimon and therefore evil.

The mage digimon pitied her. She obviously had been out on the road for some time and had bad experiences with other digimon. "I'm not a Virus digimon if that's what worrying you, miss. I just thought that you'd like to be out of this cold. No one should be out alone like this these days. I have plenty of room at my house, you could stay if you like," he offered.

The cat narrowed her equally blue eyes. "Uh-huh. What's the catch?"

"No catch. Just tell me what happened to you. Why are you out on your own." He stepped away a bit and waited patiently for her to think about it.

"Thanks, but no thanks," she said curtly. "I'll be fine by myself."

"Are you sure?" he asked, not wanting to leave the poor feline alone and defenseless.

"Yeah. I can handle it," the white cat replied.

"As you wish, miss." He bowed slightly then left for his home.

A few minutes later, he sensed the little cat digimon following him and he smiled behind his scarf.

When someone in the dark reaches out to you 

_And touches off a spark that comes shining through_

_It tells you never be afraid_

_Then somewhere in your heart you can feel the glow_

_A light to keep you warm when the night winds blow_

_Like it was written in the stars I knew_

_My friend, my someone in the dark was you_

            She didn't even know why she was following him. But somehow she knew she could trust _this digimon. Sure he had that skull mark on his hat, but she had sensed no evil coming from him while he talked to her. His eyes were like her father's, kind and gentle not a whit of malice was in them. This Wizardmon had truly seemed to be worried for her._

            The little mage led her through the woods to the back of a cozy looking little country cottage. She could barely make out smoke curling from its chimney and thoughts of curling up by a warm fire filled her head.

            "Why hello again," Wizardmon said, turning around after opening the back door.

            "Y-You forgot your cloak," she said handing him the black garment, slightly blushing.

            "Thank you, but I wanted you to have it. I would've gotten another."

            "I don't accept charity," the cat said matter-of-factly.

            "I see," he replied. "How about this then? You can help me around the house a bit and you can have free room and board in return."

            She stood in thought for a while. "I don't know."

            "You can stay as long as you like. I'm not going to keep you here against your will. You have my word."

            She looked toward the woods then at the mage and the inviting cottage then back at the trees once more. It really was cold out and right now she did really like the idea of a fire. "You promise?" she asked looking him in the eyes.

            Wizardmon smiled, though she couldn't see it because of the scarf. "I never lie. You're free to leave whenever you wish."

            "'K. I guess I can stay for a little while. Arigatou, Wizardmon-san," she said bowing.

            He returned the bow then moved aside so she could enter. "You're welcome, miss…"

            "Gatomon," she replied.

            "Gatomon," he echoed feeling a strange warmth come over him.

Promise me we'll always be 

_Walking the world together_

_Hand in hand where dreams never end_

My star secret friend and me 

            Months went by and Gatomon had become a stable presence at Wizardmon's cottage. She kept saying that she was going to leave soon, but never could bring herself to leave the comfy little home or her friend.

            He had been so kind to her. He even taught her to read, something her parents would have done, but never got the chance to. The little mage digimon had wormed his way into her heart and had become a replacement for her lost family of sorts. She was happy for the first time since the massacre of her village.

When someone in the dark reaches out to you 

_And touches off a spark that comes shining through_

_It tells you never be afraid_

_Then somewhere in your heart you can feel the glow_

_A light to keep you warm when the night winds blow_

_Look for the rainbow in the sky_

_I believe you and I _

_Could never really say goodbye_

_Wherever you may be_

_I'll look up and see_

Someone in the dark for me 

            "So it's begun," Wizardmon murmured looking at the rainbow colored light in the sky. The prophecies were coming true. Soon the Digidestined will come and save this world. Too bad he had been forced to serve Myotismon.

            The vampire digimon's minions had finally discovered his isolated cottage and to make sure that he would have to serve their master, they had burnt the building to the ground and threatened his feline friend with pain and death if he didn't agree. 'So much for helping the Digidestined,' he said silently in case any of the evil servants happened to be nearby.

            "What's begun, Wiz?" Gatomon asked entering his room.

            "Oh um… nothing," he said not wanting his only friend to get involved in the battles he was certain would be ahead. He hated keeping her in the dark like that, but he wanted to protect her from any further pain and suffering. 

In spite of the abuse she received from their 'master', she refused to show any pain in front of the blond mage. She knew that he hated seeing her miserable. "Riiiight," she quipped. However, she didn't press further. She had gotten to know him well enough not to pester him. Wizardmon would come clean when he was good and ready. "Anyway, _Lord Myotismon wants to see you," she said, spitting the vampire's title out with unveiled hatred._

"Thanks Gatomon. I'll see you later."

"Be careful Wiz, he's been a bit moody lately," she called.

Weeks later, Gatomon stood at the ruined TV station. 'Wizardmon,' she thought fighting against her tears and losing. 'I never got to tell you how I really felt. And now I'll never be able too.'

She slashed at a piece of rubble, vowing to make all the Dark Masters pay for the death of her best friend. 'How many more loved ones must I lose?' She then let out a mournful yowl, failing to notice a strange shadow hovering nearby.

Though you're gone star far away 

_Each time I see a rainbow_

_I'll remember being with you_

Smiles coming through my tears 

            The Digidestined never knew, but every night she would sneak out of Kari's room and go to the place where Wizardmon's ghost remained.

            "Hello Gatomon." Gatomon smiled sadly as the transparent form of her old friend appeared.

            "Hiya Wiz," she said leaping into a nearby tree and sitting on a branch, her legs dangling.

            "So what did you do today? You're staying out of mischief I hope."

            The cat digimon chuckled. "I'm a cat. I'm supposed to get into things."

            The ghost laughed, his blue eyes glowing merrily. "You haven't changed much. I still miss you though." He then sat on the branch next to her.

            "Yeah me too. But I'm glad I can still talk to you at least." She looked sadly at the somewhat rebuilt building.

            "So tell me everything you've been up to today. How are the Digidestined and their partners doing?"

When someone in the dark reaches out to you 

_And touches off a spark that comes shining through_

_It tells you never be afraid_

_Then somewhere in your heart you can feel the glow_

_A light to keep you warm when the night winds blow_

_Look for the rainbow in the sky_

_I believe you and I_

_Could never really say goodbye_

_Wherever you may be_

_I'll look up and see_

_Someone in the dark for me_

            "I've gotta go. Kari'll be worried if I'm not there when she wakes up." The little white cat digimon then leapt down from the tree.

            "You always leave too soon," the little mage's ghost complained as he floated to the ground.

            "I know," she replied sadly. She loathed leaving her beloved friend, but she did have a duty as Kari's partner. "I'll see you later, Wiz."

            "Same time?"

            "As always," she replied smiling as the first rays of dawn exploded in a rainbow of colors. "I'll always be here for you, Wiz." She would have hugged him, but she would have gone right through him. Touching him ever again was now impossible.

            "Take care, Gatomon. I'll look forward to seeing you again," he called after his dearest friend. He then vanished as the sun finally made its appearance and the humans began to wake.

~Owari~

Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Poor Wizzy!!!!!!! ;_; Tell me what you think, 'k minna?

Sakura: See Wizzy, I CAN write a fic about you without making it seem like a yaoi. 

Wiz: I'd be better off with Demidevimon then.

Sakura: Oh? How so?

Wiz: At least I'd be alive.

Sakura: Well sor-ry!!! I tried my best you know. Yeesh! There's no pleasing you guys! Maybe I should quit writing.

Sakura's current bishie harem: Hallelujah!!!!

Sakura: Or maybe not. (VEG)

Harem: (Lots of groaning and grumbling)

Attention all readers and reviewers, I'd like to do a songfic with the song 'The Girl Is Mine' by Michael Jackson and Paul McCartney, but I don't know if I should do it as a continuation of my Weiss fic or a Digimon one with TK, Davis, and Kari. Please let me know what you guys think. I'd really appreciate some feedback on this. Just e-mail me or you can leave your vote in your review.


End file.
